


Повесть о не любви.

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не любовь, конечно же, нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о не любви.

Это не любовь. Кроуфорд знает. У него было. Однажды. Давно. Но вспоминается – глупое, наивное, сладкое, до сих пор.   
Это не наваждение. Кроуфорд с пятнадцати варится среди специалистов по чужим чувствам и мозгам. И что-то, а манипуляцию заметить способен. Решись он уйти – никто не будет ни задерживать, ни жалеть об уходе.   
Это не привычка. Между ними, до той странной ночи, ничего, кроме старой вражды.   
Это…   
Любопытство, наверно. Чем одобренный богиней союз отличается от любого другого?   
Благодарность. К исходу второй недели и знакомству с безупречно-пугающе-вежливой госпожой Мурасаки он вполне верит в демонов и кого угодно другого. Фуджимия совершенно не обязан был его спасать. Сам Кроуфорд, наверно, и вовсе прошел бы мимо. Наверно.   
Интерес личного толка. Фуджимия красив. Фуджимия смеется, когда к ним приносят целый ящик со свитками. Кроуфорд полночи рассматривает иллюстрации – ему все еще не дается старомодная скоропись, Айя зачитывает наиболее впечатляющие куски. Валяется на футоне, качает босыми ногами и смеется. Картина эта целиком и полностью отвечает нехитрым эстетическим запросам Кроуфорда. Красивый любовник, за которого не придется бояться.   
Интерес сугубо практический. У Фуджимии есть команда. Шварц давно распались, даже с Шульдихом они все чаще берут разные задания. Команда – это возможности. Даже если это команда твоего все-еще-не-любовника. Кроуфорд – сволочь и манипулятор, он знает, спасибо.   
И, наконец, Дар в присутствии Фуджимии тихо мурлычет, и выныривать из видений на удивление легко. Нужной аппаратуры нет, но Оракул бы поставил баллов на семь по шкале совместимости. Никак не меньше, чем у того мюнхенского сопляка, при одном воспоминании о котором тянет убивать.   
Не любовь, конечно же, нет. 

Это не любовь.   
Айя знает. Он не слепой, в конце концов. И не дурак.   
Но слишком сложно было удержаться среди вкрадчивых шепотков, предлагающих взять то, что хочется. Не отступать, не кружить вокруг да около. Объявить своим.   
Объявил.   
Что дальше?   
Но Кроуфорд пьет чай и остается ночевать. И на следующую ночь тоже. Не сбегает даже после знакомства с лисами.   
Берется разбирать счета. Растирает спину перед сном.   
На осторожные попытки прояснить ситуацию пожимает плечами. Говорит, что лично его все устраивает. Прочее – можно обсудить.   
Кэн в глаза называет это браком по расчету. Айя впервые просит его заткнуться, не выбирая выражений.   
Лисья любовь, лисье счастье. Суррогат отношений. За свои ошибки надо платить, не так ли?  
И все же, когда приносят от Мурасаки-химе ящик с поэмой, Кроуфорд так озадачен картинками и так забавен, что Айя беззастенчиво укладывается рядом, смеется и читает вслух.   
Потом они, наконец, сдвигают футоны, и это уже не кажется странным и нелогичным. Слухи им и не такое приписывают. Есть ли смысл переглядываться с разных углов комнаты?   
Когда рядом кто-то есть, даже бесконечные дожди не кажутся такой уж пыткой.   
Но это не любовь, конечно же, нет.


End file.
